


It’s Just A Game

by Ever21



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag sorry, Sevens real name will be used, Smut, does anyone actually know how to tag, jealous seven, seven being all cute, seven needs to be protected at all cost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever21/pseuds/Ever21
Summary: Where Penny gets more then she bargained for when playing a game on her phone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream so here you guys are reading about it. 
> 
> My mind is fried from everything I've been doing. 
> 
> Have fun.

"So, I'm not telling you to play this game- but you should play this game." 

I look at her like she's on crack. "Kayla. The game looks stupid. Like, really stupid. And it's not even English." I say rolling my eyes as she just grins. 

"Oh come on, just try it. I'm sure you'll like it and thank me one day." She explains. We're sitting at the kitchen table with a tub of ice cream between us. She's showing me a game- Mystic Messenger?? What even. And it's not even English so I don't get the point. 

"Okay fine. I'll try your weird ass game if it makes you happy." I say and she grabs my phone off the table and shoves it at me. 

She stands up. "Let's go to your room and play it. I'll show you how it works." She says before putting the lid back on the ice cream and shoving it back in the freezer. She grabs my hand and pulls me up and towards my room. 

We go in and she shuts the door behind us, blocking us from my parents and brothers. "It'll occupy you and give you something to do while you're at college." She says and I just sit on my bed waiting for her. Most of my stuff is gone and packed away in the van because I leave tomorrow morning for college.

"Right cause I already won't have my hands full." I tell her with my expression flat. She just shakes her head. 

"You're no fun. Here load up your phone and get the game." She says plopping down on my bed bedside me. I do as she says and I load the game once it's installed. 

I click it and the loading screen pops up. It asked if I wanna watch a video. I look over at Kayla who nods her head. "You'll wanna see it." Is all she says before turning back to her own phone. Whatever okay. 

I click it and automatically forget my volume was up all the way so I quickly turn it down making Kayla laugh beside me. 

Okay so what's the point in watching this video?? It's showing me characters I don't even know yet. 

The blonde one is kinda cute. 

I don't tell Kayla that. I'll never hear the end of it.

The video ends with me being even more confused than I started with. "Kayla, what was the point in all that?" 

"Oh it's done okay. So you just started so you can only do casual route. The other ones you have to use hourglasses to buy them." 

"Hourglasses?" 

"Yes hourglasses. Don't ask questions till the very end thank you." 

I let out a groan. "Okay fine."

"So the blonde one is Yoosung, the grey haired one is Zen and the girl is Jaehee. You can go for either of them, but Jaehee's route is just a friendship one." She explains and shows me there profiles. 

I nod my head. "Alright. What about the others?" I ask. 

"What did I say about not asking questions Penny. But fine I'll answer them anyway." She chuckles. "The deep story has Seven and Jumin. Jumin is my baby. I love him with all my heart. Seven is, well he's kinda hard to explain. You'll see what I mean once you start playing the game." She tells me and I nod my head. "And before you ask about the other one I honestly can't tell you because I don't even know." She says and I furrow my eyebrows. 

Oh yeah there was three different ones. Oh well, I probably won't play it long enough to get to involved with it and those ones probably won't even matter to me.

Her phone goes off with a weird ringtone I've never heard before and she grins like a cat who got a bowl of cream. "And who is that?" I ask and she throws me a wicked grin as she presses answer. 

"It's Jumin. I've done his route before but I love him so much I keep doing it." She says holding the phone up to her ear. Why I have no idea, they don't speak English so I don't get the point in all this.

I let out a sigh and click on the casual route to start. She didn't explain this to much to me. All of a sudden my phone flashes and the screen changes to a weird green and black background. Kayla now leans over to see what I'm doing and grins at my confused expression. 

"Yeah that's how it starts." She says and I mentally groan. Thanks. Like I didn't already know that. "So who are you going to go for?" She asks while leaning against the wall beside me. 

I shrug. Only I already know which one I wanna go for. "The blonde one is kinda cute- what was his name again? You something right?" I ask already forgetting the blondes name. 

She chuckles. "Yoosung. He's the youngest out of all of them. He goes to college and likes to game. A lot." She explains and nod my head as someone called Unknown starts talking to me.

"So, do I have to be nice to them or can I be a down right bitch?" I ask grinning as she scowls at me but the smile on her mouth defeats it.

"You can but that would be stupid and pointless. I have a feeling you're going to love this game." She says and goes back to her own phone as I continue to talk and answer random questions with Unknown. Who the fuck is this?

Who calls themselves Unknown anyways? That's kinda lame. 

After that weird chat it changes and someone is complaining about an assignment or something like that and how his professor sucks and all this. Must be Yoosung. I look at the name and sure enough, it's the cute blonde one. 

I really only know what Yoosung looks like because he's the one who I saw first and I find very adorable. 

Then they use emojis. 

I almost die on the spot at how cute Yoosung's is. 

They continue talking but then 707....?

707?

What the actual hell.

He starts freaking out. Letting the others know that someone has entered the chatroom that they don't know. 

That person would be me I guess. 

Oh look, I finally get to talk with them. 

"How's it going?" Kayla asks me and I give her a look. One that clearly states 'this is dumb why am I doing this?'

"Good I think. Who the fuck is Unknown?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders. 

"I haven't played enough to find out. I've only done Jumin's route and not Seven's so I'm not sure if you find out or not in his route." She tells me and I nod my head. Right. Jumin her love.

"Does Jonah know you play this and that Jumin is your one and only?" I ask smirking as she laughs.

"Yes. Well, sort of. I was with him the other day and Jumin called me and he asked who it was and told him not to worry about it while I took the call. He was very confused." She explains while its my turn to laugh. That poor boy. Having to put up with her and her weird ways and things she does. I mean, I put up with it as well but I'm not sleeping with her so. "Oh so this game is also very time consuming." 

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She sighs. "Like, the chatrooms happen at random times. One could be at 1 in the morning and another could be at 3 in the morning then at 7. You never know unless you're like me and google the chat times. That helps me a lot. Oh and if you miss a chatroom you can join it while using hourglasses. It'll cost you 5 hourglasses for the casual route and 10 for the deep story." She says and I think I'm following along.

"So you don't know anything about the other route?" I ask as I keep answering questions and getting random coloured hearts. What are the hearts for anyways?

"Nope. I haven't been playing that long so I'm in the dark about it as well. I don't wanna google it and ruin it for myself so I just keep playing. There are 7 different endings for each character. You have the good ending, the normal endings and of course your bad endings." She tells me typing away on her phone to probably Sky, our other friend of the trio of us.

"Okay and what's with the hearts?" I ask and she looks up at me then back at my phone as I get a random green heart. 

She grins. "Oh the hearts represent the likes you get from each character, like you're going for Yoosung so you want to get green hearts. Zen's are gray, Jaehee's are golden, Seven's are red and Jumin's are purple." She tells me and I store all that information somewhere in the back of my mind for later.

"I get what you mean by how Seven is hard to explain. He's strange. Very odd." I say and she nods her head. "But, he's also funny so I'll give that to him, even though he's just a game character and doesn't care how I actually think of him." I say laughing and she joins me soon.

"Kayla! Your mom is here!" I hear my mom yell from the living room and Kayla groans. She gives me a sad look which I mirror. This will probably be the last time we see each other for a few months which sucks. We pack up her stuff from her staying over last night. We both walk into the living room with frowns on our faces and my mom chuckles.

"Oh you'll be fine. In a few months you'll be back and you can see each other then. Plus you can Facetime each other whenever as well." She says making me groan and throw my arms around Kayla feeling really sad and upset at those facts mom just told us. "It was nice seeing you again Kayla." Mom says as I open the door for Kayla and watch as she climbs into the truck and drive off.

I turn to face my mom with a frown that feels permanent on my face. "This sucks." I mumble as I walk into the kitchen and I grab out an ice cream sandwich from the freezer. Ice cream rocks.

Mom shakes her head. "Did you put everything in the van for tomorrow? And is your alarm set?" She asks and I nod my head for all the questions she throws at me.

"Mom, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." I tell her leaning down and giving her a hug and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I head to my room and look around the basically empty room. Really the only thing in here besides my clothes for tomorrow and my pillow and blanket I'm using tonight is Hamilton, my pet snake. God I'm going to be a mess tomorrow morning. I really wish I could bring her. No pets aloud in the dorm though. Sucks.

I'm really close with my family and my mom is basically my best friend. Being so far away for so long is going to be hard and most likely will destroy me in some way. 

But I have a feeling that this is the year something big happens, I'm just not sure if its a good thing or a bad thing yet.

All I can do is hope for the best and do the best I can.

I plug my phone into the charger by my bed. 

I go over and close my door feeling even more upset than before as I feel to big in the room with stuff missing. I change into my pajamas and turn the light off, making sure my ringer is on for the alarm in the morning. Yay. Getting up 6 in the morning is always a joy. 

I close my eyes and I feel myself slipping into a peaceful sleep when my phone lights up making me open and squint at the bright light with confusion etched on my face. What the hell?

I reach over and turn the brightness down and blink a few times to let my eyes adjust to the new brightness and I notice its the game saying I have a new chatroom and I yawn and unlock my phone going into the chatroom. I'm up, I might as well play it so I don't use up all the hourglasses. I might need them later on.

The chat is with Yoosung and Seven. Lovely.

I chat and get a lot of green hearts and the occasional red one from Seven. What a weirdo. 

"Says the one playing a game talking to anime guys at 11 at night." I say to myself rolling my eyes at my own stupidity. "Good job Penny."

The chat goes by smoothly and before I know it its over. I put my phone on do not disturb and lock my phone placing it on the table beside me. I close my eyes and finally get some sleep.


	2. Headphones and Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how many chapters this is going to have but it’s going to obviously have more than two AHAHAHA 
> 
> I’m so tired.

"Penny! Do you know where my headphones are?!" My roommate, Morgan yells from the living room. I groan and throw my blankets off my legs, goose bumps rise along them. 

"How the hell would I know what you did with them?" I ask walking out of my room and down the hall towards where she is. "I'm not the one who wears them. Which ones are you looking for? You have two pairs." I say sitting in the arm of the chair. She looks at me from across the table. She's on her hands and knees looking under the couches, even though I highly doubt that's where they are. 

"Yeah but only one ear bud works and I have Keetha's class next. You know how her classes are." She says and I nod my head. Her class is really boring. I've been here for almost a month and I already can tell it's my least favourite class ever. 

My phone dings and I look down at it. I look up in time to see Morgan shake her head at me. "That game again isn't it?" She asks and I just grin before nodding my head. "You're obsessed." Is all she says before walking over to her coat and going through the pockets. 

"Blame Kayla." I say and she chuckles. 

"Oh I do. Trust me." 

I roll my eyes and debate if I want to use the hourglasses to buy the Deep Story or not. Well I'm going to do it eventually so I might as well buy it. 

So I do. 

I grin and click it but then stop once I look at the time. It still pretty early in the day so I would only miss a few chatrooms which I can go back and do with the left over hourglasses I have. 

It asks me if I wanna watch a video and I do. I watch it and it makes a little more sense to me this time around because I know the characters. Yoosung is still my favourite though. 

The screen goes all weird and I'm back to talking with Unknown. Tells me to go to the house and all this stuff. I still don't know who he is or what he has to do with anything. 

Then the screen changes and the first thing that comes up is Yoosung complaining about failing his midterms. I giggle and Morgan raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't comment on it. 

The chat goes on for a long time and I only respond every once in awhile because of how much they talk to each other. 

After the long chat, I get all the texts from them and one from Unknown as well. 

Who's route should I do first.... Jumin or Seven....

"I think I'm going to save him for last." I mumble to myself. 

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asks me and I jump, forgetting she's here. 

I smile. "My game." And she makes an "ahhhh" sound and continues going through things for her headphones.

She doesn't know any of the characters or what they look like cause she just doesn't care. Which is fine with me honestly.

I go to my messages and message Kayla. 

'Hey doing your boy toy now.' -Me

A few moments pass and I get a response. 

'Be gentle with him. Oh also on the 8th day you should call him at 8:00pm.' -Kayak 

I furrow my eyebrows. 

'Why?'- Me

She just sends a winking emoji and I just roll my eyes. Okay whatever fine. Over the years of being her friend, I've learned not to question her. 

"Found you, you little fuckers!" Morgan yells making me jump and almost drop my phone. I glare at her as she pops her head out from behind the couch and hits her head on the windowsill causing me to snort and her mumble ouch while rubbing her head.

"How did they even end up there?" I ask and she gets up shrugging. 

"I don't know. Who cares anyways? I found them and just in time for Keetha's hell class." She says rushing back to her bed room. After a few moments she comes out with her coat on and her backpack. She slips on her shoes. "Can you grab my phone from the love seat please? I've got snow on my shoes still." She asks and I go over and pick up her weird phone. The case she has on it has paint all over it.

She grabs her keys off the counter and opens the door. "Bye, love you see you later!" She yells going out the door causing me to laugh. What an idiot.

I go back to my room and open my laptop. Better do some homework while I still can.

"Lea-Ann, you better love me and all this effort I'm putting into this SOP." I mumble to myself and get to work on it. 

After an hour or so my phones goes off making me jump on the spot. I was so into my work that I didn't realize. I grab my phone from where I left it charging and see I have a new chatroom. I grin.

I open it up and see its called "We are having the party again!"

I click and notice it with Yoosung and Seven. 

Yoosung: Seven.... Stop working and take a break.

Seven: Nah..... still got a long way to go....

Seven: Hey, it's Penny!

The chat goes on for a little where Seven is complaining on how he can't sleep and Yoosung is crying and going on about the party. There is a lot going on in this chatroom. Seven has a girlfriend?

Ohhh 606. What a loser. I snicker to myself.

I shake my head at him and Yoosung is even like wtf Seven.

The chat ends and I go to lock my phone when the text tone for the game goes off, telling me I have a text from one of them.

I go and see its one from Seven. See I know how these texts message parts go because Kayla sent some to me and plus my one friend who lives across the hall has also shown me and prepared me for the weird shit Seven says. She's done his route more than enough times.

All the message says is 'Can we talk?' and that throws me a little off because I don't remember this message. Unless there all different which could be true but very unlikely. 

I click the answer button and two options pop up like usual.

Either 'Can't talk right now, I'm busy.' or I could say 'Yeah what's up?'

I click the one to obviously chat more and to see what seven has to say.

I go out of the game and click onto my Facebook app to just scroll through Facebook while waiting for the text back from Seven so I can read it and close the game. 

The text sound comes back and I go and open the game back up to read what Seven has to say. 

I'm thrown off by what he says a little and that I can respond back to him a second time.

'Can you help me?'

I blink at the text in front of me. I click the answer button. My choices are 'No, you're weird so I'm never sure what you're going to ask.' or 'Yeah, what can I help you with?'

I click the second one frowning. I'm very confused at this point.

The next message comes through faster than the first.

'Can I trust you not to tell or show anyone these messages?' 

"What the fuck." I say out loud to myself. The room is quiet so my vice sounds loud in the room. ' It's a game, why the fuck would I show anyone these messages?" I ask myself clicking the answer button again.

'I'm going to screenshot these and send them to everyone I know.' or 'Seven you can trust me.' 

but there is a third option. 'Who would I even show? This is just a game. Right?'

I click the last option, my heart beat picking up, maybe I unlocked a secret in the game or something. That would make sense. My character breaks the fourth wall all the time as well so that's normal.

'Penny, I'm trusting you. Please don't show or tell anyone about these messages.' 

I'm so confused but okay.

'Seven you're weirding me out more than usual.' or 'What do you mean? I'm confused.'

I think about the answer I want I say. I click the second option. This is now a full blown conversation with this character. 

'Yes, this must be confusing for you and I apologize for that. I'm really bad at this whole thing. That's my bad on my end and for confusing you.' 

Right after another message comes through 'Gah I'm so bad at this. Why me. I mean, you can't really answer that but just typing it out helps.'

And he's lost me again.

He messages again. 'Okay lets start this whole thing over again. Penny, I kind of need your help. Random thing to ask and please don't freak out and save all questions till after the presentation.' 

What.

At this rate I'm just so confused and it wont let me answer him anymore. I go to close it when he sends another message.

'Ahhh don't close the game!' 

My eyes widen and I lock my phone. 

What the fuck. Okay so I know that Seven apparently knows it's all a game and shit but for him to come right out and say that to me sends chills down my back. What a weird game. What a weird character. 

I take a deep breath and unlock my phone. 

He sent yet another message. 'You locked your phone. Well, I mean you didn't technically close the game so...' 

"Okay what the fuck." I say out loud as I set my phone down on my bed. This has to be a joke right?

Finally I get to answer him. 

'Seven what the hell is going on?' or 'I trust you and believe you.'

Yeah gonna have to go with the first choice here....

'I was hoping you wouldn't pick that one....'

No fucking way, this isn't real.

'Please, I know this is a lot to take in and a lot for me to ask but please Penelope. Keep this between you and me and don't bring it up with the other members, even though that would be basically impossible. But still, I do need your help.' 

I stare at the screen for a long time trying to figure out a reasonable explanation for how he got of my full name. No way in hell is this really happening.

I click the answer button after a long time.

'This isn't real.' or 'I understand.'

Yeah nope. 

Picking the first choice.

'I figured you'd pick that one. I have to go but I'll get in touch with you later. Please keep this to yourself Penny.'

I close the game quickly and lock my phone before placing it face down on my bed.

No way in hell that's true and that it just happened. This has to be a fucking joke.


	3. Jumin and 707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short yes, but I like where it ends....

It's a no for me man.

I set my phone down and take a deep breath and look at the time. 2:30pm. Victoria should be done class now. 

Should I tell her about this? She has played Seven's route way more than I have. Maybe I can just slip it in to conversation. Ask her about secret endings and secrets in the game. Yeah I know he told me not to but it's just a game character, so what do I have to lose? Maybe I just unlocked something. 

That or my game is broken.

I open up my text messages. 

'Hey you home? Wanna come hang out? You can copy my notes for tomorrows class if you want.'- Me

I lock my phone and go back to my SOP which is almost done thank god.

My phone goes off and I open it to see a text.

'Yeah give me a second, gotta put pants on.'- Toria

I chuckle and go to unlock the door for her. I go back to my room and see my phone has lit up again and smile. She probably sent me a new fanfic she found. 

I look and see I have a new chatroom. My smile slips off my face. 

I really am not looking forward to going back in the game if I'm being honest here.

I open the game anyways and notice that it's a chat with just Jumin.

Called 'Expressing emotion'. Okay so no Seven.

I'm trying to do Jumin's route anyways so this will be helpful. 

Jumin Han: ...... You're still awake?

Me: Meow.

Jumin Han: ?

Jumin Han: Cat language...?

Jumin Han: Or typo?

And the conversation goes like this. Trying to get Jumin's route is pretty easy but I also feel like Seven's route would be easy as well. Well it would have been if he hadn't weirded me out even more than usual.

He goes on about how he wants to use Elizabeth as a model and I ask if he means Jaehee. The answer to that is no.

Jumin Han: Are you aware that you'll have to decide on the party guest?

I go to click answer when someone else comes into the chatroom. Seven... Wait what?

My door to my room opens and Victoria comes in smiling. "Hey." She says taking a seat on the bed beside me.

My eyes are glued to my phone screen confused. Is he suppose to be in this conversation? "Hey."

She gets out her book and goes into my bag and grabs out my note book and starts copying my notes over to her book.

Instead of asking her about the game and shit, I'm just going to google it. I close the game real quick and open google. I click the search bar. 'Expressing emotion chatroom mystic messenger' and I click enter.

I scroll down and I can't find any information really so I go to images and all of them just show Jumin and MC. 

So to my question the answer is no, he's not suppose to be there. 

I go back to my game. 

707: Penny knows what she's doing cat mom. Don't worry.

Jumin Han: I was just asking no need to get all offensive Luciel. 

Jumin Han: Aren't you busy working? What on earth are you doing here in the chatroom?

707: What? Can I not take a break? Ju-ju how rude. 

707: *Crying emoji*

Jumin Han: Don't be ridiculous. You don't work for me so I don't care.

I can finally respond. 'Wow harsh one Jumin.' or 'Seven how are you?'

I don't like any of those responses. 

Seven replies again without me even responding. 

707: Take your time on responding Penny. Sorry the options aren't the best. Jumin ignore this.

I narrow my eyes at the screen. 

I click the second option with a glare on my face.

"What's with the glare on your face." Toria asks me and I look up at her while she glances at my phone then back at my face. "Ahhh Seven. Yeah he'll do that to you." 

She has no idea.

707: Awe! Thanks for asking!

Jumin Han: I have no idea what you're talking about Luciel. You make no sense at times. This just happens to be one of those times.

707: Wow. That's rude.

707: But very true. So.....

707: Penny, how are you?

I click to answer him. 'Could be better.' or 'I am so confused.'

"Can I pick you're annoying and fucking weird?" I say to myself which earns me a weird look from Victoria.

"You okay there Penny?" She asks and I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"Yeah. Seven is just acting weird. Like usual." I say and she laughs. 

"He's always weird Pen." She says typing away on her phone. 

Yeah but he's even weirder now for some reason.

I click the second option.

Jumin Han: How are you confused? I don't understand. 

Jumin Han: Oh. I must go. Elizabeth has an appointment that we cannot miss.

*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*

707: And then there were two

707: Penny? I know this is a little weird. I can't say much because this is a chatroom and the other members can read it later if they want. But I want to explain more to you if you don't mind.

I sigh and bite my lip. I click the answer button. 

'How so?' or 'Do you promise?'

I click the second option.

707: Yes! I'm weird at explaining things over texts or chatrooms or anything that I have to type out but I promise to explain the best I can to you in a way that makes sense.

707: Well I'm not better off texts either so.

707: But! To fix that, I'll call you!

*707 has left the chatroom* 

Oh fuck.

This could go so many different directions.

I don't click anything because if he calls then Victoria will ask what the hell I'm doing and I wont have an answer for her because I barley know myself. 

"Shit. My roommate is making super and wants me to help. I'll message you later, and thanks for the notes." She says before waving and leaving my room. I hear the front door open and close and I sigh.

How the fuck is this happening. This can't actually be real right.

I click save on the game and the loading screen shows up. It takes me back to the day screen and I back out into the main screen before a call comes in from Seven. 

I hesitate for a second before clicking answer and he starts talking. 

I can't understand anything he's saying and he just randomly hangs up, leaving me more confused than before.

Then a message from him comes through on the game.

707: Argh. Okay you're English. Hold on a second and I'll call again okay? I'm very good at English because of my work so all is good.

I still don't believe this is real. At all. Just part of the game. Forth wall breaking shit.

All of a sudden the game crashes. 

"What even?" I say out loud to myself. I'm pretty sure that's not suppose to happen.

And then a get a call from an unknown number.


	4. Honey Buddha Chips and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Seven is just a cutie.

No fucking way. 

I don't answer and the call fades away. 

How the fuck do I answer that?

All of a sudden a message comes from the game and it's Seven. I click the message and the game loads up. I go into the message. 

707: Why didn't you answer me? Please pick up. I wanna explain!

Then the unknown number calls again and I hesitate before pressing the answer button. 

I hold it up to my ear and take a deep breath. "Hello?" 

I hear shuffling in the other end and no one responds for a moment and I'm about to hang up when someone speaks. 

"Penny?" 

I squeak and hang up and throw my phone to the other end of the bed. 

Fuck that shit. Nope. What the hell. 

I can just picture Seven laughing at me from the other end. 

My phone rings again and jump, putting my hand over my heart and I glare at the ringing phone. 

I pick up the phone and press answer as I hold it up to my ear. Laughter rings out from the other end. Jackass. 

"I'll hang up again." I say and he stops laughing. 

"No, no, no! I'm sorry don't hang up!" He says and my breath hitches in my throat. 

"This isn't real. No way in hell." I say and he sighs. There's more shuffling and then a door shuts on his end. 

"Yeah," He starts and I hear him move something. "It's kind of hard to process. I'm sorry for throwing this all at you." He says and he almost sounds sheepish. 

"You're a game character. No way this is really Seven from the game." I say standing up and crossing my arm over my chest while holding the phone and stepping away from my bed and towards my door aimlessly. 

"Penny, please believe me." He says almost sounding desperate. I bite my lip and slowly sit back on my bed. 

"Okay. For now I'll believe you. Even though this is impossible." I tell him and he sighs which almost sounds like relief. 

"Thank you. So let me tell you why I wanted to talk with you. I am a game character. Well sort of. You do know the rumour or the myth or whatever it's called that I know it's a game right?" He asks me and I nod my head but then I remember he can't see me. 

I clear my throat. "Yeah. A little."

"Well it's all true and stuff. Well for me. I'm what you could call a glitch in the game? Yes, the original character Seven is programmed to know it's a game. But I'm a glitch I guess you would call me." He says and I frown. 

A glitch? 

"Wow. That sucks." I say lamely and he chuckles. 

"I know. Sorry for scaring you and all that." He says and I hear some clicking sounds in the background all of a sudden.

"Seven what you doing? Are you typing?" I ask and the typing pauses for a second before starting up again. Yeah he's typing. 

"Yeah, just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean the defender of justice can take a break." Seven says and I chuckle. 

How is this possible.... I'm sitting here listening to a game character type and breath. And he's not on the actual game itself. The app isn't open.

"So I just wanted to explain some things to you. I do need your help still though." He says and I hear him do something on the other end then a clunk. His voice sounds far away. "I just don't know how to start explaining." He says. He must have put his phone down I'm on speaker.

"Well, I have nothing better to do today that I know of so... Better start explaining." I say and lay down on my bed with my phone close to my ear still so I can hear Seven better. This is the weirdest thing I have ever done. 

And I've done weird shit in my time. 

I mean, I'm not exactly complaining anymore. I know I was before, I mean I still am really weirded out by all this but I might as well just go with it. Got nothing to lose.

"Okay well, I just told you about how I'm a glitch and all but, I'm not sure if any of the other characters are. No one has brought anything up about it or even hinted at it before." He tells me and I frown. 

I bite my lip thinking. "Jumin has broken the forth wall before, if I remember correctly Zen does a few times as well, and my friend Victoria says Jumin does in his route as well." I tell him and the typing continues on the other end, but I know he's listening to me. If not this is all for naught. 

"Really? I mean, I have picked up on that but I didn't think anything of it though because that's there character settings and stuff. Unless otherwise I haven't picked up on it and I'm slacking. And I'm god 707 and I don't miss anything." He says and I laugh. 

"What ever you say Seven." I chuckle out loud.

I can hear the smile in his voice and the sound of wheels moving on hardwood and his voice gets louder which tells me the phone is back up to his ear. "Don't judge me, you shouldn't underestimate the defender of justice 707." He says making me laugh again. Then his voice gets real soft. "I'm glad I can make you laugh Penny." 

"Well, yeah. Thanks for making me laugh I suppose." I say and I look down at the blanket beside me and I start playing with a lose string on it. There's a silence between us now but its not an awkward one like one would suspect. Hearing Seven breath on the other end is comforting in a way. 

"So, as I was saying before," He continues, "I wanna know if my brother is like me. A glitch in the system. We're twins you see. So I just want to know if I'm not alone over here." He says and I frown.

"How can I help with this?" I ask. "I'm just a Canadian girl who's phone you just happened to be in." I say while sitting up in my bed.

"I'd like for you to finish the game- or at least get to his route and tell me what happens please. I gotta know." He says. I don't understand what me doing his route will do...

"I only just unlocked yours and Jumin's route so its going to take me some time to unlock the other two routes. Seven, I didn't know about your brother or any of the other information you've told me." I explain and I hear him groan. 

"Shit I'm sorry. I just sort of spoiled the game for you." He says and he actually sounds really guilty and upset. 

"It's alright, I mean you didn't tell me everything." I say and he chuckles along with me.

"You know, I enjoy talking to you." Seven says out of the blue and I grin.

"I hope so." I say leaning against my wall which my bed is up against. "I'm actually enjoying talking to you as well." I say and I feel my face heat up a little bit.

"I have a question." He asks randomly. 

"Sure, shoot." I say.

"Do you have any selfies of yourself on your phone?" That's not what I was expecting at all.

I laugh. "What?"

"In your photos, do you have any pictures of yourself." He says again but with his own laughter this time. 

"I think so, why?" I ask confused why he would want to know. 

"Do you mind if I hack into it and see what you look like?" He asks me and I frown. Do I want this glitch to know what I look like? In the game I'm just MC and a photo they provide unless I pick my own photo which I didn't.

"I guess so..." I mumble and I hear him start clicking away again on the other end. 

"Good, I mean I already did but its good to know I would have had your permission before." He says and I scoff.

"Dude!" I say but I can't help but laugh because that's such a Seven thing to do. "I would have let you Seven." I shake my head even though he can't see me. 

Wait. He can't see me right? 

"Um Seven?" I ask and he makes a "mhm." sound. "Can you see me?" I ask and the typing stops. 

"Can I what now?" 

I let out a sigh. "Like, can you see me through my camera lens on my phone?" I ask frowning at my fish as he swims around in his little tank, looking for more food even though I already fed him today. Morgan calls him fat so I'm not feeding him as much anymore. 

There's moving on the other end. "No? I mean if I really wanted to I could. But I won't because that's an invasion of privacy." He says and I roll my eyes at this. My god he's an idiot.

A genius but still an idiot.

A genius idiot. 

"Right. That's good because I would have had to kill you if you did." I say and there's a thump on the other end making me tilt my head confused. A thump then someone going "Oh shit." 

I laugh. "I dropped my phone on my knee cap and it fell on the ground. My god that hurt." He says causing me to laugh even more.

"Oh god that's to funny. Good job Seven. Proud of you." I say between my laughter. 

"Shut up. It's probably going to be bruised and I'm going to get asked why my knee is bruised... I wonder if I can trick Yoosung with it some how..." He mumbles the last part but I still hear it.

"Poor Yoosung." I say but I'm still smiling like an idiot. "I feel bad for the blonde boy. But on the other hand, if you do it, please record it and send it to me." I and he starts laughing along with me.

"I promise I'll send it to you if I can record it." He says still laughing. 

"Good." I say still smiling.

I groan. "I need some food in my system." I say before getting up from my bed and making my way to the kitchen with my phone still on my ear. "Not sure what I'm going to eat though." 

"Food sounds really good right now. Guess what I'm going to have?" He says and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Honey Buddha chips?" I say and he shouts "Bingo!" Really loudly, so loud I have to pull the phone from my ear. 

"Yes! The best food ever!" He says and I shake my head and I get out bread and the ham, I get out a slice of cheese and some lettuce as well and the mayonnaises. I put together a sandwich while he goes on about chips and how there the best.

"Just because Yoosung likes them as much as you do doesn't mean there the best thing ever." I say and he gasps dramatically. What a weirdo. "If you were here. I'd make you some food that's good. Besides your chips." 

"I'm going to hold you to that.'' He says and I smile as I take a bite from my food.

I swallow. "Okay. You come here and I'll make you some food." I say chuckling. 

"Deal."


	5. FaceTime and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t get over how cute Seven is

I sigh as I type my Breeds assignment out. I could be doing a whole lot of other stuff besides this homework which isn't even due till the end of next month but I might as well just start it at least.

I look to my right and look out the window to see snow falling on the already snow covered ground. Ugh. Its so cold out. 

My phone goes off and I look down at it frowning. I unlock my phone and notice I have a chatroom I missed from a little while ago. But a text message is what caught my attention though. 

Unknown: Hey!

Who? Isn't Unknown the random character from the game? The first person I chat with?

I ignore the message and go to the game. I continue typing up my breeds assignment for my grooming class. It loads and I go into the new chatroom called "Cat Business."

And it's with Zen, Jaehee and me. The chat goes normally and no Seven this time.

My phone goes off again and I look down and see the unknown number again. 

Unknown: Ohhh yeah. It's me, God Seven!

I shake my head. 

Me: I thought you were some random person who got my number.

Seven: Wellllll

Me: I mean, you kinda are some random person...

Seven: I am not. You know me.

Me: Not really....

Seven: I'm offended. But the others in the RFA don't really know anything about me either... So...

Me: my point exactly. 

"Who you texting?" I jump as I look to my left in my doorway to see Morgan leaning against it with her IPad in her hands. 

"I don't know what you mean." I say. Maybe if I act dumb she won't make me answer her. 

She chuckles and then tsks me as she walks in and takes a seat on my bed. I turn to face her in my chair. "You're smiling like an idiot at your phone. You're texting someone. Oooh is it a guy?" She asks crossing her legs. 

I feel my face heat up. Why though. He's just a game character- well game glitch.

"I'm talking to a game character." I say shrugging my shoulders, waiting to see how she will react to me saying that.

She shakes her head. "You and that fucking game I swear to god. If the characters were real, I bet you'd marry them or the least date them." She says and my eyes widen at the thought of marrying Seven. Oh dear god no. 

"Yeah don't be so sure about that." I say laughing and she joins me.

Seven: Did you die?

Seven: Don't die, I like talking with you a lot.

I look down at my phone and without meaning to my smile widens more.

"It has to be a guy. You're smiling like a fucking weirdo." Morgan says and I let out a loud sigh.

"Yeah I told you, a game character." I say and she just shakes her head at me again before picking up her IPad and doing something on it before handing it to me.

"Can you double check I spelt everything right on it." My dyslexic roommate asks me. I smile and set my phone down but not before locking it. I know how Morgan is, the sneaky bitch. 

I take it and read I over and I fix the few spelling errors. After I'm done going over it I hand it back to her. "Done." I say and she smiles.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go call Sam." She tells me before leaving my room. I sigh and the smile leaves my face. 

I look down at my lap bite my lip. I wonder what my family is up to...

I'm away at college and there all 7 hours away from me. I feel my eyes start to sting and I breath in deeply to keep the tears at bay. I'm very attached to my mom so its hard to be away from her for such a long period of time. The coarse is only a year but it feels like much longer than that.

I feel my chest tighten and more tears come to my eyes. I'm always so homesick. I don't know anyone here at all. Don't get me wrong, I love Morgan with my heart like a sister but its just not the same.

I really miss my parents. All I have is my mom and my brothers, I don't have a dad anymore. My dad got hit by a drunk driver and didn't make it. The driver got away and shit. 

I wipe my face and my hand comes back wet from the tears that escaped. 

I phone goes off and I ignore it as I put my head in my hands and cry. 

It goes off again and I open my phone. 

Seven: You okay? I've got a bad feeling.

Seven: You wanna talk? 

Me: I'm fine.

I press send and I put my phone back on the desk in front of me and I sniffle before sobbing again.

My phone rings and I press answer and before I can say or do anything, it goes to a Facetime call. 

My brown eyes meet the golden eyes of the red head I've been talking with.

"Oh god." I say. And he shoots me a hesitant smile.

"Hey Penny. Doesn't look like you're fine to me." He says and I feel my breath hitch in my throat. This is really happening. I'm on a Facetime call with Seven.

I laugh but it comes out more like a sob. I cover my mouth with my hand. "I'm so sorry Seven." I say and he frowns.

"No need to be sorry. Just, what's wrong?" He asks me and I take a deep breath.

I just shake my head. "It's stupid. No need for you to worry." I say and I sniffle while rubbing the back of my neck feeling stupid. "I'm just homesick." I explain.

"Being homesick is shit. I mean, I don't get homesick but I know its not good. Yoosung gets homesick at times." He tells me and I chuckle a little. He hears me chuckle and grins. "Penny? Why do I have a feeling its more than just being home sick?"

I frown. "I don't know what you mean." I mumble looking down at my lap, not meeting the eyes of Seven.

"Penny." He says my name and I look up and lock eyes with him. "Please tell me."

I clear my throat. "10 years ago my dad got hit by a drunk driver. We never found out who did it..." I say as I fell more tears gather in my eyes. "All I've got is my two brothers and my mom. My mom works all the time and barley gets a day off and my brothers are still in school. Only one is old enough to get a job at the moment but he's struggling because he can't drive yet." I tell him and he's silent through the whole thing. I bite my lip and look down at my lap as my finger play with the hem of my shirt.

"I'm so sorry Penny." He says and I slowly nod my head before looking back at him. "I'm also sorry that this is the first conversation were having face to face. Er well screen to screen?" He says sounding confused and I chuckle a little while wiping my eyes. "Don't cry anymore please. It doesn't suit you. You're to beautiful to be crying." 

I feel my face heat up and not from crying. My eyes widen and I look at my window instead of looking at his face. 

"Shut up." I mumble which causes him to laugh and I can't help but smile at the sound. It's a very nice sound. I would not be complaining about hearing it more. Not that I would ever actually tell him that. I would never live it down. 

He continues to laugh. "You are. Don't forget it okay?" 

"I seem to always forget it Seven. Nothing you say is going to change that." I say feeling myself fall into another round of self doubt. 

He sits up straighter and moves closer to the screen and looks at me all serious. Humor gone from his face which causes me to frown even more and be confused. 

"Then I'll just have to tell you every day." He tells me and a small gasp leaves my mouth at his words. "You're really beautiful. I can tell even from inside the phone." I feel my whole body heat up and more tears come to my eyes but these tears are different. 

There not sad tears. 

There happy ones.

"Seven you're going to make my face stay red forever if you keep that up." I say and he throws me a grin that almost turns into a smirk.

"You could be a tomato like me! But my red is my hair and not my face." He says shrugging and I can't help but laugh. 

"My god you're an idiot." I say and he stick his tongue out at me like the mature adult he is. 

"But I'm an awesome idiot. Who is also really smart." He says and I shake my head.

"So what have you been doing today?" I ask to change the subject. 

He shrugs. "This, that, hacking and working like usual. Trying to keep the RFA under wraps and safe." He reaches beside him and opens a can of pop before taking a swing of it. "You?"

I sigh before placing my chin in my hands. "Nothing really. Just been working on my one assignment for grooming. Morgan came in earlier and wanted me to go over her project for her to check for spelling errors and if it made sense or not." I tell him and he nods his head, as I speak.

"Your day sounds more fun than mine." He says.

"I have class at 4:00." I tell him.

He looks at the time. "That's not for another hour or so." 

I nod my head. "Very good. You can tell time, I'm impressed." I clap my hands together and he back his chair up and bows.

"So we can talk for a little longer then." He comes closer again and leans his head on his hand and stares into the camera. "I like Facetimeing you."

I tilt my head to the side. "Why?"

He gives me a small smile and his cheeks go a little pink. "Because I can see your face."


	6. This Is Going To Be Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo if I don’t update any time soon on anything it’s because this week is all exams and I’m probably going to die.

It's been about three weeks sense Seven and me started talking and ever since the day he Facetimed me, we do it all the time now. Just not when Morgan is around though because Seven is loud and Morgan will barge in wondering what I'm doing and who I'm talking with. Her room is right beside mine. 

I sigh loudly. "It's hard not telling anyone about you." I say huffing before leaning my head on my arms. Seven is typing away on his computer but he's still paying attention to me. I learned very quickly that Seven can multitask very easily. He also does it a lot.

He chuckles. "Yeah well, I mean go ahead and tell them you've been chatting with a game character and see how that goes." He shoots me a smirk before looking back at his screen. Sometimes I just like watching him work. The typing is comforting in a way. I close my eyes and sigh softly as I listen to it. 

All of a sudden it stops and I open my eyes to see Seven staring at me with curious eyes. I give him a small smile while a blush makes it way to my face. He returns it and his face also goes red before he turns back and continues to type. "You alright there Pen?" 

I blink a few times before realizing what he asked me. "Huh?" I ask and he chuckles. "Oh I'm okay." I tell him feeling embarrassed about being caught. 

"Why'd you close your eyes and sigh out?" He asks and my whole body heats up and I open and close my mouth quickly. 

"No reason." 

"Liars get punished Penelope." He says smirking at the camera and yeah anyone with eyes can tell he's hot. Even for a game character. "Penelope? You there? Do you need to be punished?" He asks and I snap out of my daze and I glare at his smirking face. 

"Yeah okay. Whatever Seven." I mumble before crossing my arms over my chest and he laughs. "I don't need to be 'punished'." I put air quotes around the word punished and he moves his chair closer and crosses his arms the smirk still on his face. Today he's not wearing his sweater but just the black tank top so his arms are on full view. Not that I've been looking or anything.

"You sure there Pen? Cause you weren't paying attention for one and two you also lied to me... I'd say that calls for some sort of punishment, don't you think?" He says as his voice goes lower than usual. I feel my heart rate pick up and I look away from him and over to my window, even though I can't see outside because it gets dark so fast these days.

I clear my throat and meet his eyes. He can't really do anything. He's in my phone. Just a game character. 

That's what I keep telling myself. "Bring it Seven. You're just a glitch." I say more confidently than I feel. I cross my arms over my own chest in a challenging way and his smirk widens and his eyes get this glint in them. A glint I've never seen before. 

"Oh Penelope, I am so much more than a glitch." He says in that low tone of voice he used before and I feel my skin tingle as my breath catches. "I'm going to remember this, I hope for your sake you do as well." He says sounding a little breathless. 

Alright. I'll admit it's hot.

His stare is burning through me and I feel like I'm naked in front of him as his gaze slides over me. He can only see the top half of me which I'm grateful for. I only have a tank top on and no pants on. My plan was to go bed right after talking with him. If I ever go to bed at this rate.

"Oh yeah?" I say. 

Wow where did all this confidence come from?

Could have used it for my practical's today. 

"Yeah." He says and then he looks up at the ceiling for a second before looking back at me and giving me a real smile this time and not a smirk, I can tell its still there though under the smile. "Penelope?"

"Yeah?"

A deep breath. "I really like you." His face matches his hair.

"You what?" I ask even though I heard him the first time. 

He groans cause he knows I'm fucking with him. "Penny you heard me. Do I have to say it again?" He asks and I just shoot him an innocent smile. "I said, Penny I really like you. Like a lot." He says and I can tell he's embarrassed. I give him a wide smile.

"Hey Seven." I say and he looks back at me with worried eyes. "I really like you to. Like a lot." I say and his grin is the biggest I've seen.

"Really? You mean it?!" He asks sounding like a kid who was told there going to Disney World. 

I laugh. "Yeah, don't make me regret it." I say and he nods his head really fast.

"So I have a question for you..." He says sounding nervous again which makes me wonder what the weirdo is going to ask me.

"Yes Seven?" I say teasing him and he just gives me a nervous smile. What's got him all twisted up?

He clears his throat and meets my brown eyes with his golden ones. "Will you possibly go out with me?" Before I can give him an answer or even question him about it he continues talking, quickly cutting me off. "I know we can't go on proper dates and stuff like that and all but I really, really like you." He blurts out before putting a hand over his mouth as mine opens in shock. 

After a few moments of silence I break it. "You mean it?" I ask quietly. 

He blinks at me a few times before smiling at me and I can't help but return it.

"I would never lie to you." He says. He holds out his pinky towards the camera. "I pinky promise." 

I let out a breathy laugh before holding my pinky up to the camera. 

After a moment I say "Hey Sev?"

"Yeah?" 

"The answer to your question is yes." I say and he looks confused for a second before whooping and fist pumping the air. I burst out laughing. Oh my god.

"I'm not even sorry. I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now." He explains to me and I sit there shocked. 

"Really?" I ask which causes him to nod.

"Really. My god I can't believe you said yes. There are probably other guys in your world who would be able to do stuff with you and shit, yet you chose to say yes to me." He says sounding more in awe as he talks. 

I chuckle. "The guys here suck." I say which causes him to laugh.

"That's good for me then. I got to you before they did." He says and I feel my face heat up and I blush hard. I cover my face with my hands. "No! Don't cover your face! It's one of my favourite parts of you!" I peak at him through my fingers. The grin still there. "It's beautiful." He says softly. 

I push my brown hair behind my ear and look down at my legs which are crossed on the chair. "Thank you. Really Seven." I say and he goes red now. The tables have turned. 

He coughs and scratches the back of his neck. "No problem. Uh so what kind of pants do you have on tonight? You had Mickey Mouse ones yesterday and Little Mermaid ones the time before. What Disney character do you have this time on?" He asks changing the subject and my eyes widen. 

"Um." I say stupidly. How the fuck do I answer him? 

"Um?" He asks confused and hen tilts his head before his eyes go to the bottom of the screen, probably trying to see my pants. Jokes on him. There isn't any there.

"It's been really hot lately in the house at night. So I uh don't have any on." I say awkwardly before scratching the back of my neck and then crossing my arms and not meeting his gaze which feels like its now burning into my skin.

"What?" He asks sounding like all the air was taken from him. I look up to see his whole body red and his eyes wide. "You don't...? At all?" He squeaks out. 

I frown. "Well I can put some on if it makes you uncomfortable...." I say before going to move away to grab pants. 

"No!" He basically shouts out making me stop in confusion. He clears his throat. "I mean, no. It's alright. You can stay the way you are. It's fine I don't mind it at all. Seriously." He rambles on and its like a light bulb went off in the back of my mind. I feel myself smirk on its own accord. 

"Seven? What's wrong? Why you rambling?" I ask knowing full on well why. 

He coughs and looks away. "No reason." He rasps out. 

I chuckle lowly. "Okay. Well, I gotta grab some water so I can take some medicine." I say before slowly pushing back and his gaze snaps up to me and I feel myself try not to laugh. My goodness he's obvious. 

I ignore his stare and I stand up so he can see I wasn't lying and I step out from the camera and watch him for a second. 

He lets out a breath and runs both his hands through his hair and he seems to look everywhere but at the camera even though I'm not there anymore. He fiddles with his thumbs on the desk for a few seconds before placing them on his lap and glancing around his room, almost nervously. 

I go out of my room not caring if Morgan comes out and sees me in just a tank top and underwear. I grab out a water bottle and slowly walk back to my room, trying not to let Seven know I'm back.

I glance at the camera and see him looking really nervous and biting his lip looking down at his lap, which his hands are still there. I make a noise to let him know I'm coming back and his eyes widen. I bite back a laugh as I come back into view with my cup of water. I stand by my chair and wave smiling at him before taking my seat back on my chair but keeping it back a little so he can still see my legs as I cross them. Thank god I have great underwear choices. 

I take a sip of my water before grabbing my pills from beside my computer and opening them and taking one. I put it in my mouth before closing the lid again and taking a swing of water. "So, what did you do while I was gone? Miss me?" I ask leaning my elbows on my knees and leaning my head on my hands.

I'm fucking with him this time. The tables have turned and I'm taking advantage of it for sure.

He doesn't answer for a few moments before letting out a loud groan. "Why are you like this?" He asks looking at his ceiling again making me laugh. 

"What do you mean?" I ask drinking some more water.

He looks back at me. "I can only handle so much. I am only one man." He groans again and rubs his face, making his glasses move up. I push my glasses up on my face more. 

"Seven what are you talking about?" I chuckle as he looks at me like I'm the crazy one. His hands go back to his lap. 

"Seriously? Do you not realize how you effect me?" He says sounds breathless and the words come out in a rush. He groans again but it sounds different then the other ones and my skin tingles and it gets really hot in my room all of a sudden. "Oh god. This is unbelievable. How the fuck is this even possible." He says more to himself than to me. 

I should open a window after.

"Yeah? What kind of effect?" I ask smirking and he meets my eyes and notices the smirk and his eyes widen cause the genius just now realizes I'm fucking with him. 

He gasps. "You're doing this on purpose." He accuses but still smiles and playfully glares at me but it doesn't seem to do anything because of how worked up he is. "You bitch." He says with no real heat behind it- well not that kind of heat. 

I look at the time and realize how late it really is. My eyes widen. "Wow its late." I say and his eyes go to his clock. "I should get going. I need to sleep." I say shrugging as he looks at me like I'm crazy again.

"What? Now?" He asks sounding shocked. I laugh. 

"Yeah. I've gotta go see the mental health chick tomorrow." I explain and he leans back in his chair and groans before rubbing his eyes. 

"Okay, okay. It's probably for the best." He mumbles out to himself and I can't help but laugh. "Okay I'll chat with you tomorrow. Get some sleep. I'm going to work a little bit." He says biting his lip again and I snicker quietly and he sticks his tongue out at me and I do it back. He shakes his head before waving and the call ends.

I burst out laughing and I go over to my bed still laughing my ass off as I flop down on it.

Oh this is going to be so much fun.


	7. Too Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is just so cute. 
> 
> His bi little ass.

Seven’s POV

I cut the call and groan again but louder than before. She will be the death of me I swear. I look down at my lap and glare. "Why are you like this? It's not like she got naked or actually did anything." I say to myself before standing up as best as I can and making my way to the washroom for a much needed shower.

After my shower I wrap a towel around my waist and head out of the bathroom and over to my bedroom to throw on clothes. 

I jump like five feet in the air as I see Yoosung sitting on my bed looking smug at first then he looks away once he takes in I'm just in a towel. What the hell is he doing here? 

"Yoosung. What are you doing here?" I ask and he looks at me and only keeps his purple eyes on my face. Awe how cute. 

"I came to see if you were alright. You haven't been in the chatroom the last few weeks, if only for a few seconds. Then you leave. So came to check on you." He says shrugging and I smile my thanks at him. Yoosung has a good heart no doubt. But I still have one question that's burning in my mind...

"How did you get passed the gate?" I ask confused.

Yoosung smirks before pulling a book out of the bag I only just noticed he had with him. I grab the book from him before he can do anything. "Hey!" is all I get from him as he tries to reach for it but I hold it out his reach.

I push him lightly but enough for him to fall back on the bed, his hair clips falling out and his blonde hair poofs out as his head hits the bedsheet. I look back at the book in my hands and see its the Arabic dictionary I gave him a few years ago as a prank. I smirk at him and he sits back up and crosses his arms while pouting at me. 

Yoosung is just to cute for his own good. Anyone with eyes can see that. That's probably why Penny went for him first. I don't blame her honestly. Not that he remembers.

"I've been studying it so what? Your gate sucks and is hard to get in." He says leaning back on his hands narrowing his eyes at me. "And don't change the subject, why haven't you been in the chatrooms lately?" 

Penny from earlier flashes through my mind and I feel my face flush. Ah hell. "No reason at all little Yoosungie." I say going over and ruffling his hair trying to play it off. I go over to my closet and grab out a pair of pants that are hanging up and I go over and pull out a pair of boxers before looking over at Yoosung who is watching me, waiting for the real reason. 

I motion that I'm going to drop the towel and he sighs turning his body away from me as I let the towel drop and slip on the boxers I got out. I slip on the sweat pants and clear my throat to let Yoosung know I'm done. He turns back around and crosses his arms waiting with a glare on his face. "Yoosung, the glare doesn't look right on you." I say and he just tries to glare harder. My god he's not going to give up.

"C'mon Seven. Just tell me and I'll leave you be." And we both know that's a load of bullshit.

I groan before going over and sitting on my chair and turning it around to face Yoosung. Might as well tell the little shit something.

"I've been talking to someone." There I told him.

I turn back around away from him and I start typing out some code for work I've been sort of slacking off to talk to Penny.

"What? What do you mean?" Yoosung asks sounding genuinely confused. 

I let out another loud sigh turning back around to face him. "Yoosung, what do you think it means?" I ask him. 

He furrows his eyebrows and bites the side of his cheek. "Well. Talking to someone obviously. But like, who? Is it from work?" He gives me a loophole. I could say its for work and he would drop it and not mention it to anyone. But I kinda feel like it would be good to chat with someone about this, even though he won't understand anything. 

"Not for work." I say shaking my head and he looks even more interested than before now that he knows it something that isn't going to put him in danger.

"Oh?" He says. "Is it a friend? Like Tom?" 

I chuckle. She is definitely not like Tom. No way in hell.

I tilt my head back and forth. "Eh kind of? But not like Tom." I try explaining. I know Yoosung is kind of gullible and shit but this shouldn't be to hard for the kid to figure out. He frowns thinking. "Don't think to hard, don't want you to hurt yourself." I say and grabs a pillow from behind him and chucks it at my face making me laugh and hold it in front of me.

"Jerk." He mumbles before looking at my wall then looking back at me. "Is it someone who you have feeling for?" 

"Bingo bango Yoosung." I say before turning back around to do more work. But I should have known that would only lead to more questions.

"What?! Sense when? Who is it? Do I know them?" He asks and I notice that he never says the word she or her in that sentence. 

I chuckle. "Take a guess Yoosung." I love playing with him.

"Ooh, ooh is it someone I know?" He asks. 

I shake my head, my eyes never leaving my screen. "Nope. Not really."

He groans. "Seven, how am I suppose to guess if I don't know who they are?" He groans and I laugh. "That's the point isn't it." He says and I nod my head chuckling while still coding. 

"Yeah. You don't know them, well actually that's a lie, you kinda do know them in a way." I say thinking of the first time she played the game and was so sweet and gushy with Yoosung who was the same back.

He hesitates. "Is it Jumin?" I choke on my spit and turn around to face him and my eyes are wide.

"What?" I sputter out and he shrieks. Oh god.

"It is! So the rumors are true! Oh my god!" Yoosung says putting his hands on his head.

"What? Yoosung no oh my god." I say and he lets out a big breath with what I can only assume is relief. I don't blame him. Jeez.

"Thank god. I was about to have a heart attack." He says putting his hand on his heart. "So its not someone in the RFA?" 

Well Penny is playing the game so Yoosung will know who she is by that. "No there in the RFA." I say and he looks confused. Penny just restarted and is going to do my route now, she did a few of Jumin's and now is going to me. She's only been playing again for a day or two so all the members know her now.

"Is it the new girl? Penny?" He asks and before I can answer him my face heats up and I clear my throat. He gasps. "It is! Oh my god. I think Jumin might like her as well..." He says and I chuckle to myself. If he only knew. "So you've been talking to her a lot?"

"Yup." I say and I go back to work. Yoosung keeps distracting me. If its not Penny it's the RFA and if it's not the RFA it's just Yoosung. I can never win. I look over at him.

"She sounds really nice and cute." He says putting his hands on his cheeks and I chuckle. 

"She is." I say and he giggles. "She's very beautiful." I tell him turning around to face him."I just got off the phone with her. She went to bed." I tell him as I feel my face get a little warm.

"Can I see what she looks like?" He asks and that snaps me out of my day dream.

"What? No, Yoosung you know the rules. I can't show you anything about the apartment." Or dorm in this matter.

"Oh come on. Just a photo of her face. Can you at least tell me what she looks like then?" He asks and I sigh loudly. He's never going to give up.

"Fine. Well, she has brown hair that comes to her mid back and she also has big brown eyes... She has glasses like me but hers are blue...." I trail off thinking of her. "She has a cute nose to. A beautiful smile." I say and I picture her in my mind as I continue. "Her laugh is amazing to listen to. Her voice is smooth as well. She's stubborn." I say chuckling thinking back to not long ago when I tried to convince her Honey Buddha Chips are the best kind of chips. Yeah she was not having it. Long conversation about random chip flavours and brands.

"Sounds like someone I know. Mhm Seven?" He says sarcastically and I roll my eyes at him. Shut up Yoosung.

"That's the last time I ever tell you anything about anything." I say going to turn back around but he grabs my arm and stops me.

"No! I'm sorry. Just tell me more please." He begs and I narrow my eyes but finally give in. I like talking about her anyway. 

"She's not from around here originally." I say standing up and going over to my closet again and grabbing out a black t-shirt. I pull it over my head and go back over to my chair and sit down again, facing Yoosung. "Her Korean isn't the best but she gets by... Her main language is English, I'm great at English." I say proudly and he scoffs.

"Of course you are, don't you have to know different languages for your job?" He asks and I slowly nod my head. "Jumin knows more than one language. I think he knows two other than Korean." He says and I laugh. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Yoosung, I know 17 different languages." I say and I yawn. I really should have been working and shit but Yoosung got me talking about Penny and I just couldn't stop. Now I don't have a doubt I'll be behind on my work. Great.

I groan and rub my eyes. "It feels like I have sand in my eyes." I say and I hear Yoosung tsk at me. I look at him. "Don't you even dare think about lecturing me on sleep when you're just as bad." I say and he grins sheepishly. "Yeah that's what I thought." I say then I yawn and Yoosung stands up and grabs his bag and snatches the dictionary off the desk beside me, stuffing it back in his bag.

"I'll get going cause you need sleep and I need sleep. I have classes at 8:30 tomorrow morning anyway." He says and a yawn escapes him as well making me chuckle. 

"Sounds good but I don't think I'll be getting much sleep if at all any tonight." I say shaking my head. Yoosung frowns at me but makes his way to the door as I follow behind him. "Do good in your class tomorrow okay Yoosung?" I say and he nods his head at me.

"You sound like my mom." He says and I smirk.

"I could dress like her and nag at you if that helps getting you moving and doing well in classes." I say and he looks at me in horror.

"Oh my god no. That's an awful image." He says before pulling open the door and heading out. 

As he walks down the walk way I keep the door open and shout, "Goodnight my cute little Yoosungie!" He turns back around and flips me off before leaving the property and heading his way home. I go back inside laughing my ass off. 

"Oh god. I should work." I say stretching my arms over my head and making my way to my computer chair and desk. I blink tiredly at the screen. If Penny could see me, she'd sure as hell yell at me. I wonder what she's dreaming of...

"Not what you should be focusing on right now Seven." I say to myself as I start my long night of coding and hacking into places I should never be in.


	8. Melting Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I just love this story so much

Penny's POV

I turn my pill bottle around and stare at the contents inside as it slowly makes a sound as the contents move. I sigh as my phone rings and I press answer. Seven's face appears and his grin gets bigger as he meets my eyes. 

"Hey Pen, what's new?" He says and I can't help but smile back. His smile just does that, you feel like you have to smile back. I mean, not that I wouldn't in the first place.... 

"Hey Seven. Nothing much, exams are coming up and I've been stressed to the brim about those.... Other than that nothing really." I say placing the bottle back on the desk, out of the camera view so Seven doesn't see them and ask any questions- questions I don't ever want to answer. "How about you?" I say.

He shrugs. "Nothing really. I've just been working. Oh and yesterday after we hung up, Yoosung came over." He says and I raise my eyebrows. 

"Really?" 

He nods his head. "Yeah. Scared the fuck out of me." I chuckle and he grins. "I was shocked that he made it past the gate. But the sneaky little shit was using the Arabic dictionary I got him as a joke gift one year for his birthday." He explains and then shrugs.

I laugh and he joins me. He tilts his head to the side and his smile goes down a little and a concerned look takes over his gaze. "Hey, you alright?" He asks and I sit up straighter and look to my right and out the window at the snow falling. "Penelope?"

"I'm fine. Nothing." I say quickly as I feel tears come to my eyes. "Hey look, I gotta go. Talk with you tomorrow." I say, my voice breaking on the last word as I disconnect from the call. I drop my phone onto my lap where it slides off and onto the floor. I'm not sure why I'm crying to be honest. 

This tends to happen often for some reason. I end up feeling like crap and crying out of the blue with no real reason behind it. No one knows this, but my counsellor.

I mean, I guess if you feel sad you cry right? I guess I feel sad? I'm not sure. Feeling sad is the best bet to go on...

I get off my chair as tears go down my face. "Maybe I should just get drunk." I mumble to myself as I head into the bathroom across the hall and shut the door behind me as I go in. I go over to the sink and splash warm water onto my face. I then look at myself in the mirror and frown at what I see staring back at me. I don't like it.

My average brown hair, brown eyes, average body... Nothing to get excited about. Just very plain. I feel my eyes water again.

I hate the way I look. 

Why do I have to look like this?

I cover my mouth with my hands and I let the tears flow. I slowly slide to the ground as I sob into my hands as quietly as I can manage without alerting Morgan.

I'm not sure how long I'm in the bathroom for but a soft knock on the door brings me back to where I am and what's going on. I slowly blink which only makes more tears fall. I softy clear my throat. 

"Yes?" I say quietly hoping Morgan won't detect anything wrong in my voice.

There's no answer for a few minutes and I take it that she left me alone once realizing I was okay and still breathing. I go back to crying into my hands and all my hatful thoughts towards myself come rushing back to me which makes me gasp and cry even harder than before Morgan knocked. 

I'm crying so hard that I don't notice anyone open the bathroom door or even come in. That is till I feel an arm around me. I lean into Morgan and just cry. I sob into my hands as she rubs circles on my back in a soothing motion. 

After a few moments of me silently crying I start to feel myself calm down. 

I feel Morgan lean down and whisper, "You're to beautiful to be crying." 

And I freeze.

That's not Morgan.

I heard those words before and Morgan was not the one to say them to me. 

I blink and slowly lift my head and come face to face with a worried looking Seven. 

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands and back away from him, my heart pounding in my chest like a bird trying to break free from a cage. 

"What?" I breath out and he looks sheepish and rubs the back of his neck, something I've seen him do many times on my phone. "This can't be real. There is no way you're really here." I say and he frowns at me. 

"I am though, I'm really here." He says and I automatically shake my head.

"No," I say still shaking my head at him. "No way. On my phone is one thing but really being here in person is a completely different thing." I say and he chuckles which sends shivers down my spine like it usually does, but it's more intense this time considering he's here in front of me. 

He slowly grabs my hand and I let him. "I'm here. Now tell me why you were crying before?" He asks me and I just bite my lip and look down at our joined hands in front of me. "Please Penelope?" He asks and my head jerks up at the sound of my full name leaving his lips.

"Why?" I ask and he looks at me confused. "Why do you wanna know?" I ask again.

He scoots closer to me and I hold my breath as he brings his hand up towards my face and gently pushes a piece of hair out of eye and behind my ear. I sniffle and he gives me a small smile. "Because I hate seeing you upset. I hated it on my screen and I hate it even more in person." He says and I feel my heart skip a beat. 

Oh god what is happening.

"I'm sorry." I mumble looking down. 

I can hear the frown in his voice as he speaks. "What do you mean? Why are you sorry?"

I sigh. "For crying. This is the first time you're seeing me in person and I'm a sobbing, gross mess." I say and I turn my whole body away from him and pull my knees to my chest and bury my face in my knees. 

He gently puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, hey, that's not true- well to some degree it is but that's not something to be sorry about Penny. It's not your fault that we met like this." He gently makes me turn towards him and he gives me a smile that melts my heart into a pile of goo. "What's wrong?"

I close my eyes and put my face in my hands and I mumble why.

"I can't her you..." He says and I bite my lip.

"I said I hate the way I look." I say as more tears gather in my eyes. He frowns and somehow he still is the cutest thing ever. He doesn't even have to be smiling for my heart to beat fast.

I would usually kick myself for feeling like this cause he's a game character but... he's here right now in person with me. I can't help it.

He looks away from me and his gaze goes around the bathroom. "Maybe we should go some place other than the bathroom." He suggests and I slowly nod my head. He stands up and he holds his hand out to me as he helps me off the ground.

I go and unlock the door before peeking my head out and checking to see if the coast is clear to go to my room. I turn back to Seven who is right behind me so I practically bump into his chest saying, "Okay, all clear." I clear my throat before turning back around and hoping my face isn't as red as it feels. 

I open the door and step out. I glance down the hall and see the lights are all off which tells me Morgan is in class. I go over to my room and mentally pray a thanks to a god that I had the urge to clean my room the other day and that I actually went through with it.

Seven follows and I shut the door behind him and locking it. Morgan has a habit of just barging in. Yeah she's not here but I'm not sure when she's done her class. She's in Grooming so who knows how long today could take honestly. All depends on the size of dog and the type of fur.

I let out a sigh as Seven takes a seat in my chair and I flop onto my bed. "How the hell are you here?" I ask and he just grins.

"Why do we have to talk about that now? I wanna know why you were so upset, the whole reason. You said you didn't like how you are but I can't understand why you'd feel like that when it's all crap." He says and my head whips up to look to see if he's joking or not, 

And by the look on his face, he's not. "Why are you so nice?" I blurt out before I feel my eyes widen and I fall face first into my pile of blankets so I don't have to see his reaction and he can't see my red face. 

It probably matches his damn hair.

"Awe you're so cute when you blush." He says causing me to groan out in annoyance. 

I glare at him from my stop in my blankets. "Now I know why Jumin doesn't trust you Elizabeth." I say and he gasps and hold his hands to his chest.

"I love my Elly. Jumin just doesn't understand." He tells me shaking his head then he freezes before narrowing his eyes at me. "Trying to get me off topic are you? Sneaky peasant." He says and I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile.

I sit up and shake my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I shrug.

"Don't play with me." He says wiggling his finger at me which makes me laugh.

"Seven, I told you. What more do you want from me? There nothing more to what I said before in the bathroom." I say while throwing my hands up. Feels like I'm going in circles.

He gets up from my chair and comes and sits beside me. A frown has taken over where his smile was moments ago. "Are you sure? You can always talk to me Penny." He says and can't help but smile up at him. He slowly brings his hand up to my face and as his finger touches my cheek my breath hitches in my throat. My heart starts beating so fast I'm scared he can hear it. He puts a piece of loose hair behind my ear but keeps his hand stays where it is on my cheek. Before I can stop myself I lean into his hand and I close my eyes.

After a moment and open my eyes to see Seven staring at me with a look I can't place. Has he moved closer? His eyes never leave my gaze and I can't help but stare back into his golden eyes. I feel his breath ghost over my lips and I feel myself move closer without actually meaning to. Well I guess I kinda meant to considering I did it... Anyways....

He sops just a breath away and I feel myself tense up, ready for him to pull back but he does the opposite. 

His lips press down on to mine gently and I feel my heart skip a beat and I slowly try to kiss back. My very first kiss ever is with a game character. I close my eyes and I feel him move closer to me and his other hand that isn't on my cheek goes to my thigh as he places his hand there on my tights. I'm not sure what to do with my hands and I eventually put them on his shoulders. 

He pulls back after our gentle kiss but doesn't make a move to move away from me at all. I mean, I'm not complaining. I hadn't realized he closed his eyes till now as they open and I stare at the gold that consumes them. "You're really beautiful." He says and leans his forehead against mine.

I feel my face flush and I can't help but smile at him. "You know, that wasn't so bad." I say shrugging and I laugh at his expression.

He gasps. "Not so bad? How dare you. I guess I'll have to step up my game to compete against all the other guys you've kissed." He says and I keep laughing at how ridiculous he is. 

"You won't have to try that hard." I say slowly coming down from my laughing fit. He gives me a confused look but then his eyes widen slowly. 

He holds up his hands. "Wait. Hold on a second there. Are telling me I was your first kiss?" He says and I nod my head confused. "Holy shit really?" He asks.

"Yes Seven." I say tilting my head watching him as he process everything I've told him up to this point.

“Wow. That was a lot of pressure put on me without me even knowing it.” He says and blows a raspberry and I giggle. 

“Well you did good. I think.” I say teasing him and he looks at me surprised for a second before smirking and putting both hands on my cheeks. 

“Well,” He says leaning in again so I can feel his breath on my lips once again. “I’ll just have to keep trying to get past the good and get to the best.” He says before pressing our lips together again and my eyes close again as my arms wrap around his shoulders. 

Best game I’ve ever played and it has the best outcome.


	9. Phone Calls and Towels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh Seven is just cute.

Penelope's POV 

"Penny!" 

I groan as I hear Morgan yell my name from where she is in the dorm. I pause what I'm doing and head out to the living room part. She sees me and grins. "Yes?"

"Did you check your email yet?" She asks taking off her boots and I frown confused. "In other words, I'm telling you to check it." She says and I pull out my phone and go to my email and see I got one from Angela, she's in charge of all the animals here at the college. 

'Hey Penelope! your rat is ready to go! You can come pick him up when you have the chance.

Angela.'

Oh. That. 

I look up from my phone. "Does she not remember how I'm in a dorm and we're not aloud to have pets?" I ask and Morgan shrugs. It's a dumb rule. We're vet students yet we can't have any pets in the dorms. I mean, I have a Betta fish but I had to sneak him in.

"I have no idea." She says and sits on the arm of the chair. "So, you gonna go get him?" 

I nod my head and message her back.

'Hey Angela,

I'll be over to pick him up around 1.

Penelope.'

And I press send. I look back up to Morgan. "Better go get some rat food. I'll pay you back." I say and she puts on her boots as I speak. 

"On it." She says heading out and I smile. Thank god I got someone as cool as Morgan as a roommate. I look at the time and see it's only 8:30am. On the plus side she also loves to cook for us both.

I head back to my room and throw my phone on my bed and grab out some clothes for a shower and place them on the end of my bed. I've got the time, I've got lots of time actually. I shoot Morgan a text telling her I'm in the bathroom taking a shower in case she comes back and doesn't find me or texts me and wonders why I didn't respond to her.

I head over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me and turn the water on and strip as the water warms up to the temperature I like. I take my glasses off and my anxiety bracelet as well. I step into the water and sigh as the warm water hits the tight muscles in my back and on my shoulders. I've been so tense for the up coming weeks full of exams and practical's. I get my hair wet and put shampoo in and scrub it in my hair and rinse it out and do the same for the conditioner. I wash my body and rinse off before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. I step out of the shower and dry my hair with said towel and then I wrap it around my body. I go over to my glasses and put them back on and my bracelet. My glasses start to fog up and I frown.

I gotta remember to take my medicine before I forget. Last time I forgot it kicked my ass the next day.

I open the bathroom door and head out to the hallway and I open the door to my bedroom and I scream. Seven is sitting on my chair with a book in his hands. He hears my come in and screams with me. 

At least my glasses aren't fogged up anymore.

I put a hand to my chest. "Seven. What the fuck?" I say panting trying to calm my racing heart from the random scare. I remember quickly that I'm just in a towel and I tighten it. His eyes widen when he takes in the towel and he clears his throat, eyes shooting up to my face. 

"I wanted to hang out but I realized you were in the bathroom so I just decided to wait for you. But I didn't realize you would just come in here with just a towel on." He says rubbing the back of his neck before picking up the book he was reading off the ground by his feet.

I roll my eyes. "Seven, this is my room. If I wanna come in here in a towel I can." I tell him and he chuckles. 

"I know that, I just wasn't prepared for it to happen is all." He explains while placing the book on the desk beside him.

I shake my head and I grab my clothes and head back into the bathroom and quickly change. My bra and underwear go on first then my leggings, which are black with black and brown paw prints all over them and there fuzzy inside so there nice and thick for me to wear outside in the freezing cold. My shirt is a Panic At The Disco shirt with Brendon Urie on it. He's precious. I put on my socks and I grab the brush while heading back into my room to see Seven reading again. 

"What are you even reading?" I ask as I come in to my room and he doesn't even look up this time to answer me.

"I don't know. I just found it on your desk and decided to read it." He says finally looking up at me after and he shows me the book. Hunted by Meagan Spooner. Good book choice. "You look good." He says nonchalantly and I feel my ears redden with a slight blush.

I quickly clear my throat. "Thanks." I say and I start to brush my hair-which is not easy because of all the knots and tangles in it. I sit on my bed and struggle to get the brush through properly and I huff as it sits in my tangled hair. 

I hear a snicker and look up to see Seven grinning at me and laughing quietly. I narrow my eyes. "It's tangled. Don't judge me." I say and I try again and before I can rip my hair out a gentle hand grabs mine. I look up to see Seven looking down at me with eyes that are full of laughter and he's grinning like a mad man. 

"Here, let me before you hurt yourself more than you already are." He says pushing me over and getting in my bed. He sits back up against the wall and I give him a sceptical look. I know Seven is one for pranks and all and I'm not sure I trust him. He pats the space between his legs. "C'mon. I wont hurt you. On purpose anyway." 

I bite my lip and slowly crawl over to him and I plop myself in front of him, body tense for whatever Seven is going to do. I jump once I feel a hand on my shoulder and a breathy laugh behind me which makes goose bumps rise on my skin. "Relax." He whispers to me and slowly pulls my hair all back.

Relax? How can I relax when Seven is this fucking close to me? Yeah we kissed but that was a few days ago. I haven't seen him since because he has work to do. Now there's a tension in the air that wasn't there before and it puts me on edge- on edge for what, I have no idea.

He tries his best to not pull and to get all the tangles out. After a few minutes he finally gets them all out and my hair is all soft and smooth but he just keeps brushing it.

That is till he stops all of a sudden. I feel him put the brush down beside him and both hands go to my shoulders. He leans his forehead against the back of my neck and gently kisses the exposed skin there in between my hair. I feel my body shiver and I feel him smile against my skin because he felt it to.

"You do look really good." He mumbles against my skin and I blush. I turn my head to look at him and he looks at me with such intensity that my breath gets stuck in my throat for a moment. "You're really pretty even when you don't try." He tells me and I grin.

"You're being really sweet and nice.... What do you want?" I ask narrowing my eyes and he lightly chuckles. 

He brings a hand up to my cheek and gently brushes my cheek with his fingers. "Nothing to much really...." He says and leans in closer and I do the same. 

Our lips touch again and its like a fire gets lighted inside me. He brings his other hand to my side and I turn all the way around so I'm facing him. The hand moves from my side to the small of my back as he presses me closer to him. My arms go up to his shoulders and make my way into his red hair, bumping his glasses in the process.

Then my phone goes off making us both jump and I sigh as I look over at my phone which is ringing. Seven follows my gaze. I reach over to where it is and press answer still wrapped in Seven's arms. I hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask as Seven brushes my hair away and he presses gentle kisses to my collar bone and neck. 

"Hey Penny! I have a gift for you! Your birthday is coming up so I got you something!" Victoria says from the other end. I swat at Seven as he keeps leaving small kisses all over my neck and has moved up to my face. 

"Oh really?" I ask and I push Seven's face away and he chuckles into my skin. Hiding his mouth in my neck while he chuckles so Toria doesn't hear him. "Well when did you want to give it to me? I didn't get you anything..." I trail off feeling guilty but I couldn't have gotten her anything because I didn't know this was what we were doing. 

Clearly I'm out of the loop these days.

"I'll stop by sometime today and give it to you. It's fine that you didn't get me anything, I didn't let you know about this in the first place." She says laughing and I nod my head even though she can't see me.

"Okay sounds good. Oh I'm heading over to get Myles at 1 from the vet science building." I say. She says okay and we hang up, her not giving me a definite time she's going to pop over. Seven then takes my phone and puts it in his pocket before I can do anything and presses our lips back together and I respond to his eagerness with a breathy chuckle.

Seven is just so cute.


End file.
